The present disclosure relates to portable lighting devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a flashlight that includes a solar panel.
Portable lighting devices often include one or more batteries used to power various lights. An operator may utilize the portable lighting device for targeted lighting (e.g., to illuminate a particular object) or to provide general lighting (e.g., to illuminate a room). The batteries may be single use or may be rechargeable. An operator may remove the batteries for charging or plug a specialized connector into the portable lighting device to charge the batteries.